Aún en la vejez
by Noctulier
Summary: Lo amaba demasiado y aun así no era suficiente... Dick recuerda como han sido los últimos veinticinco años de casado con Bruce. Brudick.


**Disclamer:**  
_Los personajes usados en esta obra no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen enteramente a DC cómics._

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo que la nieve había teñido el cabello de Bruce. Las arrugas se adueñaron de sus manos, su cara y cuerpo en general; la espalda alguna vez fuerte y erguida ahora estaba encorvada y los ojos azul oscuro, ahora eran dos gotas de azul grisáceo. Había perdido la mayoría de su musculatura, su cuerpo era ahora más blando suave, aun así seguía emitiendo esa aura oscura que tanto lo caracterizo en sus días de juventud.

A diferencia suya, Dick casi no tenía canas. Era verdad que sus sienes estaban llenas de polvo y la barba en su mentón parecía un panda, pero el invierno aún no se adueñaba de su cuerpo. Su figura seguía atlética y podía patrullar sin problemas o preocupaciones, aunque Bruce siempre se preocupaba por él.

Las mujeres —Más específicamente sus amigas y compañeras de misión— solían decirle que él era como un buen vino, entre más años se añejaba, más atractivo y delicioso se volvía. Dick solo reía ante los coqueteos de las chicas o niñas que se lo decían, porque aunque se sintiera atraído ligeramente por ellas —no era de hielo, ver una mujer con prendas fogosas pegadas de forma descarada a sus voluptuosas curvas, encendía a cualquiera— no podría jamás tener una relación con ellas.

Porque él amaba profundamente a Bruce y sería incapaz de engañarlo.

—Hola Dick—lo saludó Diana entrando a la cueva. El tiempo también se veía reflejado en Wonder Woman, sin embargo, ella se veía mucho más joven que Bruce. Su extraordinaria belleza no había mermado ni un poco, cosa que enorgullecía mucho a su pareja, Steve Trevor.

—Hola—respondió girando la silla— ¿Necesitas algo?

—Sí, la Liga necesita con urgencia el expediente LU055079.

— ¿Otra vez Luthor?—preguntó con cansancio—Que decida de una vez si quiere ser héroe o villano ¿Qué hizo ahora?

—Está retomando algunos experimentos financiados por Cadmus en el pasado. Superman quiere saber si planea otro atentado como el de hace dos años.

—Ya veo—Dick tecleaba rápidamente rastreando los documentos en el archivo de la Batcomputer, pero un "Sin registros" apareció en la pantalla.

—El archivo esta encriptado en el registro especial—Bruce apareció en la cima de las escaleras, no tenía mucho que se había enfermado y ya estaba bajando las escaleras como si tuviera quince años.

—A mí también me da mucho gusto verte Bruce—dijo Diana sarcástica cruzándose de brazos. El Batman original ni se inmuto. A la amazona no le sorprendió, podían pasar años pero Batman jamás cambiaría esa personalidad seca, ni siquiera siendo un anciano.

— ¿El de nivel omega o alfa?

—AlfaOmega.

—Buscando jefe —Dick notó como la mirada de Diana se agudizo en su mano, en particular en su dedo anular. Donde estaba su sortija de matrimonio.

Cuando no estaba portando el manto de Batman, se ponía la sortija. Usarla en combate era incómodo y, en ocasiones, peligroso. Por eso, era raro que algún miembro de la comunidad de héroes, lo viera con su anillo, pero ahora que estaba en la seguridad de la mansión, se podía dar el lujo de portarla.

En realidad Dick sabía que a Diana, no la sorprendía el hecho de que la tuviera puesta, sino el significado que conllevaba. Quien diría que dentro de unos días cumpliría veinticinco años de casado con Bruce, su boda de plata.

Cuando se casó con Bruce, nadie daba crédito y mucho menos esperaban que duraran tanto tiempo casados, es decir, cada vez que peleaban era lo mismo: Bruce se enojaba, él se enojaba, Bruce gritaba y él también gritaba, luego tomaba sus cosas y se iba de Gotham dejándole de hablar por un tiempo indefinido hasta que algo pasaba, se reconciliaban y hacían lo mismo una y otra vez.

Todos decían que, a lo mucho, iban a durar uno o dos años; Jason lo hizo, igual que Tim, Damian e incluso Clark. Aunque en realidad, primero se habían ido de espaldas al enterarse que se iban a casar, porque para empezar, ni siquiera sabían que eran pareja.

Siempre iba a considerar una de sus más grandes hazañas el haber ocultado su relación de sus hermanos —porque no de Alfred, él sabía todo— por tanto tiempo. Aun así, apesar de los malos presagio y su relación aparentemente frágil, llevaban veinticinco años y contando.

Es cierto que no todo había sido arcoíris y azúcar. Era muy difícil permanecer al lado de un hombre como Bruce que poseía un carácter tan osco, solemne y triste, eso sin contar que, con los años, sea había vuelto más cascarrabias que de costumbre, o quizás solo era su percepción. Después de todo eran muchos años los que lo separaban.

De hecho la misma cantidad de años que llevaban casados, eran los mismos años que se llevaban. Dick se casó a los veintidós años, cuando Bruce tenía cuarenta y siete años. Dos etapas generacionales lo separaban, una brecha enorme de más de veinte años.

El primer lustro no sintió un gran cambio, todo era un poco de lo mismo, sexo fantástico, sentimientos confusos, patear criminales, peleas erráticas —que ahora se veían obligados a perdonar sin abandonar su casa o dejar de hablarse—, reuniones con la Liga, etcétera. Sin embargo, después de ese tiempo, la diferencia entre ellos se empezó a remarcar.

Dick deseaba salir, hacer ir a divertirse con su familia, pasar más tiempo con sus amigos —a los cuales no veía— pero Bruce no estaba conforme con esas decisiones. El caballero de la noche se había vuelto más sobreprotector con él, desde el momento en el que se puso la sortija en el dedo.

La peleas empeoraron y la guerra de ideologías estalló, de pronto toda la felicidad que habían experimentado se evaporó, llevándolos de regreso a la época en la que se habían separado. En dos ocasiones estuvieron al borde del divorcio.

La primera había sido una tontería, una discusión fuera de control que lo llevo a pedir la separación permanente, pero al final de ese día, se terminó disculpando con Bruce antes de decirle que no deseaba divorciarse.

La segunda fue en serio.

Habían postergado sus problemas, como todas las parejas casadas. La mayoría de las personas creían que estar casado era igual a ser novios, pero eso era una total falacia. Cuando se vive el noviazgo no notas todos los detalles ni los grandes defectos de tu pareja, te parece que no estar a su lado es insoportable, que no respiras, que no vives plenamente; sin embargo, al casarse se revelan todas esas cosas que no se notan a primera vista. De repente a la persona que tanto amas le encuentras defectos horribles, las querellas se intensifican pasando de una simple batalla campal a una guerra, salen a flote los puntos de vista y las diferencias. El amor de un matrimonio era igual a una flor, si no se riega con confianza ni abona con comunicación—los dos pilares en una relación— los pétalos se van cayendo poco a poco, presa del enojo, la ira y la frustración, matando todo lo que alguna vez los unió.

Y si bien es cierto que Dick ya sabía de memoria todos los defectos de Bruce, una vez casados, no podía alejarse de él, descansar de su amargura y terquedad tan obscena. No podía hacerlo porque eso lastimaría a Bruce, a Damian, a Alfred y todas las personas que estuvieran a su alrededor, porque cuando Batman estaba herido era un ser irracional e iracundo, autodestructivo que dañaba todo lo que pudiese estar cerca de él, y lo único que podía contenerlo era Dick. Pero Dick también se cansaba.

No fue hasta que Bruce le dio el documento de divorcio firmado que se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, no deseaba divorciarse.

_«Dentro está el acta, ya la firme solo falta que tú lo hagas, quiero que tomes la decisión final»_ dijo Bruce extendiéndole un maletín de cuero negro. _«Pero quiero que sepas algo… No quiero divorciarme, Dick.»_

_« ¿Qué?»_ La confusión se reflejó de manera inexorable su cara ¿Qué demonios era lo que le pasaba? Estaban a un paso del adiós ¿Porque decía eso ahora? ¿Qué clase de juego mental era el que estaba jugando? Bruce había dejado muy en claro que deseaba el divorcio ¡Por Jesús! fue un maldito perro hiriente, lo insulto y rebajo como nadie lo había hecho ¿Y ahora pensaba que con unas cuantas palabras iba a arreglarlo todo?

_«Yo…» _la voz de Batman, porque era Batman el que estaba hablando en ese momento, salió rota, desgarrada por la pena.

_«No entiendo»._

_«Dick»._

_« ¡No te entiendo Bruce, simplemente no te entiendo! ¡Tú mismo me dijiste que no me querías más a tu lado, que soy un estorbo y una debilidad!»_ explotó, temblando de rabia.

_« ¡Me equivoque!»_ gritó también Bruce. La culpa lo carcomía por dentro, picándole en el orgullo porque, por más que le costara admitirlo, él tenía la culpa. A pesar de dedicar su vida a resguardar y proteger a otras personas, Batman se sentía fracasado. Había hecho más cosas de las cuales tendría que avergonzarse que las que lo enorgullecían, no podría recordar la última cosa que había hecho bien, excepto Dick. Richard era lo único bueno que había tenido en su vida desde hace mucho tiempo, joder, sin él no sabía que sería de su vida. Carraspeo incomodo, pasándose la mano por la cara.

_«Lo siento, yo me equivoque, quisiera no hacerlo, pero lo hago… y no puedo evitarlo. Lo siento.»_ Dick volteo hacia un lado, mordiéndose la lengua. Tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo que prácticamente se consideraba incapaz de mirarlo a la cara; y aun así, a pesar de estar más colérico que nunca, en su pecho nació un pequeño brote de esperanza. Esperanza de que de verdad su relación tuviera arreglo, que ese amor mórbido aún no había muerto.

_«No puedo prometerte que no te haré daño de nuevo»_ continuo Batman _«Sé que lo haré, no soy un buen hombre como tú, pero aun así quiero que sepas que si te quedas haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que esto funcione.»_

Bruce se dio media vuelta, caminando en dirección a la puerta del departamento que había rentado en cuanto iniciaron los trámites del divorcio.

_«Te amo, Dick, y te necesito más de lo que debería.»_

Se fue así sin más, dejándolo con un nudo atorado en la garganta, un obstáculo que le impedía hablar y gritonear, que no le permitía sacar todo lo que tenía que sacar. Coloco él maletón en la mesa, leyendo el documento con paciencia, sin embargo, no pudo terminarlo. Antes de llegar a la última línea había aventado la carpeta al suelo. El acta era clara, si ellos se separaban automáticamente el cincuenta por ciento de los bienes de Bruce pasaban a manos de Dick, lo que incluía carros, casas, dinero y hasta acciones de Wayne Enterprise, pero él no deseaba nada de eso.

Lo único que quería era a Bruce y su maldito carácter de mierda, a sus besos rasposos, sus brazos fuertes que lo sostenían con vigor ante toda adversidad, a su cama suave que se presionaba contra su espalda cada vez que hacían el amor.

No quería dinero obsoleto, nuca lo había querido ni siquiera cuando se había quedado huérfano.

Odiaba que Batman creyera que debía seguirlo manteniendo, que le debía algo cuando en realidad no se debían nada. De puro coraje quiso tomar el papel y firmarlo, para deshacerse por fin de ese cumulo de sentimientos grotescos que le oprimían el pecho.

Más no pudo hacerlo.

Lo intento, de verdad lo intento, pero no pudo, simplemente no pudo hacerlo.

La verdad era que lo amaba demasiado, incluso más que así mismo. Lo amaba demasiado y aun así no era suficiente.

Le tomó un mes reunir el valor para regresar de nuevo a la mansión. En cuanto salió de su casa le marcó a Alfred avisándole de su llegada y pidiendo específicamente al mayordomo que "el dueño de la casa" le abriera la puerta.

Llegó a la casona a paso calmo, con miedo de volver a confiar en Bruce, con miedo de que todo volverá a fracasar y de que el tiempo se sobre´pusiera, que la brecha de veinticinco años volviera a hacerse presente; pero sobretodo tenía miedo de perderlo. Por eso decidió volver, porque su miedo por alejarse de Bruce, de Batman era mayor al miedo que sentía por ser de nuevo herido.

Cuando toco la puerta y Bruce le abrió, Dick le arrojo sus maletas a la cara, diciéndole con voz fría:

_«Esta es la última oportunidad.»_

Y Bruce no la desaprovecho. Ahora estaban ahí, aun viviendo juntos. Siguieron peleando —como era de esperarse— pero ya no volvieron a perder la cabeza y lograban reconciliarse a tiempo.

—Necesita tu confirmación para expedirlo— dijo Dick, volviendo la cabeza hacia su esposo. Bruce coloco su mano en el escáner de la computadora.

— ¿Por qué tanta seguridad para un expediente?—pregunto Diana, mirando ahora la mano de Bruce, que también portaba el anillo.

—Lex había fabricado documentos con información que hasta la fecha es importante, que puedan robarlos representa un peligro para todos—contestó B ambiguo, la amazona se encogió de hombros. —Si tú lo dices.

Dick se movió hacia un lado, recargando su cabeza en el antebrazo de Bruce, que estaba parado a lado suyo. Suspiro, riéndose por lo bajo. Si supiera Diana que B se había vuelto más paranoico con los años…

Aunque eso no le importaba. Bruce Wayne podía ponerse más viejo, volverse senil, sordo o ciego, incluso arrugado como una pasa él lo seguiría amando.

Porque ya habiendo aguantado su amargura por más de veinte años, nada más podría ahuyentarlo de nuevo.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

_Si llegaron hasta esta parte gracias por leer :)_  
_Día 5 superado ヾ(-_- )ゞ. Tengo que confesar que este es uno de los OS que más me costó escribir. Si notan un ritmo variado entre los OS es porque literalmente, los hice en el tiempo de 2 meses, es decir, uno por semana. Así que dependiendo mi inspiración y/o tiempo, estos se hacen más cortos o largos ;3;_  
_Gracias por leer :D_


End file.
